


Unwavering Emotions

by Hannabeth8



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Letters, Lost Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Sycamore writes a letter to Lysandre in his private journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwavering Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: HUGE SPOILERS for the story of Pokemon X/Y, I would really recommend the game it's REALLY good. 
> 
> The title comes from the music piece of the same name from Pokemon Black/White. I actually first heard the song on Pokemon X, when I was just roaming around Comarine City; and this was the perfect song for anything related to this pairing (since it's so sad and beautiful.) I actually suggest listening to the song for added effect. 
> 
> This isn't part of the saga.
> 
> I don't own the characters, they belong to their respected owners.

_Dear Lysandre_

 

_It's been a while since you were gone, I still think about you; about all of our moments together._

 

_I still miss you, why did it have to end like this; why couldn't I have helped you?_

 

_I still remember the day I met you, it felt like you were the only one who truly understood me and was there for me in my darkest moments._

 

_I still remember when I found out you were gone, it felt like it was a horrible dream, and I would soon wake up and you would be there; alive and well._

 

_It felt like the whole world was crashing down, without you by my side._

 

_Sometimes when it's really late at night, I would sneak into the labs, and sit in a far corner and pretend that you're by my side and still alive._

 

_I feel as if I'm losing my mind, the world seems to be much darker without you._

 

_If only I could've convinced you to not have gone though with it, if only I could've changed your mind._

 

_Why did you have to do this, why did you have to leave me._

 

_You didn't have to make the world more beautiful, it already was beautiful._

 

_Because we had each other._

 

_And soon, we will be reunited again; and nothing would separate us ever again._

 

_Because love can overcome anything that stands in your way._

 

_It can be as strong as the most powerful pokémon._

 

_It can be as bright as a star, and as mysterious as the darkness._

 

_I will always remember you as the man I fell in love with._

 

_Because no matter what happens, I'll always stay strong for me and you._

 

_I love you Lysandre..._

 

_And I always will, until the end of time.  
_

 

_With eternal love._

 

_Augustine._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this wasn't my best, but I made it up on the fly.


End file.
